Your Personal Defiance's
by Oh-Hum
Summary: Kagome has two troublesome twins that are coming from America. What is Kagome going to do if they fallow her into the well?
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone. My name is Jo-Jo.

I've wrote an Inuyasha story with myself and some other people that you don't know in it.

Everyone that is reading this story should know all they Inuyasha characters.

But here is a profile on the characters you do not know.

Jo-Jo:

(Yes I know my name, what can I say? Haha.)

17 year-old. Twin to Nicole. Nickname sissy to Nicole.

She has strait, waist long, extreme dark brunette hair.

She's 5'1 and about a size 5.

Her eyes are hazel.

Nicole:

Jo-Jo's twin.

Look's the same except she's has breast length perfect, black curls.

And her eyes are Honey brown.

Jo-Jo call's her Colie (Coal-ee)

Aunt Cin-Cin:

Her name is Cinda.

Jo-Jo and Nicole's mother.

I put her as Kagome's mom's sister.

Uncle:

Not much is said about him.

All that is known so far is that it's Jo-Jo and Nicole's dad.


	2. JoJo and Nicole NOT OUR PROBLEM!

"Kagome, I'm sorry I need you to stay here," Mama Higurashi said right as Kagome was about to open the door.

"Huh," Kagome was a little shocked. Not wanting to go against her mother, but not completely able to stay either. "Momma, I can't. Naraku is still out. I have to help Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry baby, but all your little games are going to have to wait. Your cousins, from America are coming to stay for a while. Aunt Cin-Cin and Uncle are going through a difficult time right now, and well you know those girls. They are just getting into too much trouble over there in that country."

"Mom it's not a game, and Jo-Jo and Nicole are not our problem!" Kagome was to not fond of her cousins. Her thoughts started going wild.

'They always cause trouble! They can't ever do what they're told,' Kagome thought to herself with a distraught look on her face.

"Look Kagome, go tell that Inuyasha boy that you will just have to deal with that bully Naraku later. But I need you back here in two hours to be here when Nicole and Jo-Jo get here. I know your cousins and you don't always get along, but Aunt Cin-Cin and Uncle have tried everything for them, but now their both facing Juvenile Hall and jail shortly there after if they do not leave Oklahoma."

Kagome groaned and began to speak, but was cut of by her mom's desperate look. Momma Higurashi tilted her down in disgrace.

"Look, I know my sister is unorthodox and her daughters aren't pleasant to be around, but please that's our family Kagome."

Kagome looked out the door and sighed. She hated seeing her mom stressed out over anything and it was rare for her to be so stressed, but she really didn't want to do this. "Alright momma, I'll be back in two hours, but please don't expect me to babysit them the whole time they're here."

"Thank you Kagome. That means a lot to me. I would be here, but I just have to go to work and grandpa refuses to be here while they are. Souta will be here as well. Okay Kagome?" Momma Higurashi looked towards where Kagome was standing and sighed, "That girl."

**: MEANWHILE ON THE AIRPLANE:**

"I can't believe this shit," Nicole said as she threw her head back on the seat. She looked at her sister with disbelief of her reactions. "And by the way, what the hell is going on with you? You didn't even argue at this outrageous act!"

Jo-Jo looked at her sister, "And I'm suppose to do what Colie? It doesn't matter anyways. Better than Juvie."

Nicole chuckled, "Damn right on that one sissy. So how long 'till we get to this shit-hole?"

Jo-Jo flipped her phone open, "Around two hours." Nicole grunted, then sighed and gazed out the window. Jo-Jo fiddled with her long hair. 'God this sucks,' Jo-Jo thought. She concealed her emotions towards her sister. She began to slightly laugh as a thought crossed through her mind. Nicole looked at her with bewilderment.

"What's so funny?" Jo-Jo laughed a little more and quit playing with her hair and directed her attention towards her sister.

"What are we going to do with our beloved, strait-edge cousin, Kagome?" Nicole laughed.

"Oh, I think this could end up fun, sissy."

"I'm with you on that one, Colie."


End file.
